Dental erosion involves demineralization and damage to the tooth structure due to acid attack from nonbacterial sources. Erosion is found initially in the enamel and, if unchecked, may proceed to the underlying dentin. Dental erosion may be caused or exacerbated by acidic foods and drinks, exposure to chlorinated swimming pool water, and regurgitation of gastric acids.
The tooth enamel is a negatively charged surface, which naturally tends to attract positively charged ions such as hydrogen and calcium ions, while resisting negatively charged ions such as fluoride ions. Depending upon relative pH of surrounding saliva, the tooth enamel will lose or gain positively charged ions such as calcium ions. Generally saliva has a pH between 7.2 and 7.4. When the pH is lowered the fluid medium surrounding the tooth becomes undersaturated with respect to the tooth mineral phase and the tooth dissolves, releasing calcium and phosphate ions. This damages the enamel and creates a porous, sponge-like roughened surface. If saliva remains acidic over an extended period, then remineralization may not occur, and the tooth will continue to lose minerals, causing the tooth to weaken and ultimately to lose structure.
Heavy metal ions, such as zinc, are resistant to acid attack. Zinc ranks above hydrogen in the electrochemical series, so that metallic zinc in an acidic solution will react to liberate hydrogen gas as the zinc passes into solution to form di-cations, Zn2+. Zinc has also been shown to have anti-microbial properties in plaque and caries studies.
Soluble zinc salts, such as zinc citrate, have been used in dentifrice compositions, but have several disadvantages. Zinc ions in solution impart an unpleasant, astringent mouthfeel, so formulations that provide effective levels of zinc, and also have acceptable organoleptic properties, have been difficult to achieve. Moreover, free zinc ions may react with fluoride ions to produce zinc fluoride, which is insoluble and so reduces the availability of both the zinc and the fluoride. Finally, the zinc ions will react with anionic surfactants such as sodium lauryl sulfate, thus interfering with foaming and cleaning.
Zinc phosphate (Zn3(PO4)2) is insoluble in water, although soluble in acidic or basic solutions, e.g., solutions of mineral acids, acetic acid, ammonia, or alkali hydroxides. See, e.g., Merck Index, 13th Ed. (2001) p. 1812, monograph number 10205. Partly because it is viewed in the art as a generally inert material, zinc phosphate is commonly used in dental cements, for example in cementation of inlays, crowns, bridges, and orthodontic appliances, which are intended to endure in the mouth for many years. Zinc phosphate dental cements are generally prepared by mixing zinc oxide and magnesium oxide powders with a liquid consisting principally of phosphoric acid, water, and buffers, so the cement comprising zinc phosphate is formed in situ by reaction with phosphoric acid.
Stannous fluoride is well known for use in clinical dentistry with a history of therapeutic benefits over forty years. However, until recently, its popularity has been limited by its instability in aqueous solutions. The instability of stannous fluoride in water is primarily due to the reactivity of the stannous ion (Sn2+). Tin readily hydrolyses above a pH of 4, resulting in precipitation from solution, with a consequent loss of the therapeutic properties.
Approaches to overcoming the stability problem with stannous fluoride include forming a gel in no or very low water formulations by dissolving stannous fluoride in an anhydrous material such as glycerin, or by using a chelating agent. However, these can be relatively expensive and tedious solutions.
There is a desire for improved compositions for treating and reducing erosion of tooth enamel. There is also a desire for novel anti-microbial compositions that are stable in water and relatively simple to manufacture.